


Coping

by AnotherSideAnotherStory



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSideAnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherSideAnotherStory
Summary: The Destiny trio find ways to deal with everything they've been through. *spoiler free





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Written before kh3 came out, so bear that in mind. I posted this on sunsets-and-seasalt (tumblr) a few weeks ago, so if you've seen it there, hi hello it me

When the trio finally return to the islands, and the emotional family reunions have taken place, they find themselves drawn to the play island. Not to run and splash and play like they’d done as children, but as a place of solitude. A place to recharge their batteries.

Living on the tiny islands meant there was almost no privacy. Most people would view the close, tight knit community as a blessing, but to Sora, Kairi, and Riku, it now felt like a curse. When they first came back, no one bothered them. Everyone seemed to understand that they had experienced unimaginable things, and that they would likely need time to heal from their wounds, both physical and emotional. But after a few weeks, curiosity got the best of them and the questioning began.

It started with the owner of the boat shop. Sora had stopped in to rent a boat for the day, nothing fancy, just something for his friends to take to the play island. The owner innocently said he doubted he’d even have anything fancy compared to the vessels Sora had likely seen on his journeys. It was just an offhanded comment, not meant to _mean_ anything, but it still stopped Sora in his tracks. It took Sora a moment to regain his composure, but he forced a brittle smile and thanked the man for the boat.

Riku and Kairi both had similar stories. Whether they were stopped by someone while picking up some milk, or on their way to the farmers market for fresh fruit, the inquiries about what they’d seen felt never ending.

So they took refuge in their childhood playground. No one else from the islands set foot there anymore. They could sit and watch the water for hours, uninterrupted. No intrusive questions or lingering glances to bother them.

Kairi breaks the comfortable silence, tucking her hair behind her ear. She admits that she’d taken up journaling to help document what she’d been through and to help sort out her emotions. She quietly adds that she had initially thought about seeing a therapist, but she had given up because she had a hard time believing that anyone would understand what she said.

The boys nod, and Riku mentions that he had been in contact with Terra and King Mickey about seeking some kind of counseling until he had reached the same conclusion. Instead of wasting time on a fruitless effort, he planned on staying with Terra and Aqua at Master Yen Sid’s tower so they could all help each other.

For a while, they sit and just listen to the water dance on the sand. Sora hums a song he heard once in Hollow Bastion. The sun sets on the horizon, casting orange and pink hues over them.

“I’ve been taking painting lessons. The woman at the crafts shop offered to teach me, in exchange for helping her run the shop. It’s been helping.”

Riku and Kairi turn to look at Sora, surprised by his sudden confession. Neither of them had ever known him to be interested in art.

“I’m not good at it, but she tells me that’s not the point. Art doesn’t have to be “good” to make you feel something. And she tells me that I’m not meant to be painting for other people. I’m supposed to be painting for me. That’s probably the hardest part about it. I’ve spent so much time trying to help others, trying to do everything I can for the people around me, that I almost forgot to do things for me.”

Sora says all this casually, drawing patterns in the sand with a twig he found, unaware of the impact his words have on his friends. Kairi sniffles and wraps her hand around Riku’s arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Riku drapes his free arm around Sora, pulling him in to his side.

They stay like this for a while, not moving until long after the moon replaces the sun, and they know that as long as they have each other, they’re going to be just fine.


End file.
